Electronic or in-circuit testing (ICT) often includes testing a device under test (DUT) for various factors, such as shorts, opens, resistance, capacitance, etc., and purposes, such as filtering, bypassing, power decoupling, etc. However, conventional DUT testing systems are bulky, expensive, and cumbersome to configure and manage. Additionally, such testing systems are known to have fixed configuration which makes it difficult to employ them into certain testing environments, such as a high volume manufacturing (HVM) testing environment. Although certain improvements have been made and various alternative systems (e.g., golden unit testing) have been explored; nevertheless, these system are known to make risky assumptions with regards to the overall DUT design health and remain less than fool-proof solutions.